


Screw Light and Breezy

by peraltabluesoda



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltabluesoda/pseuds/peraltabluesoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post- "New Captain"</p><p>What is going on in Jake and Amy's heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Light and Breezy

Jake looked over at Amy, who was smiling back at him. Despite the fact that they had worked together for years, right now everything with her seemed so unfamiliar. He had gotten so used to worshipping her from afar, so used to the idea that she would never feel the way about him that he felt about her. To think that Amy actually liked him still seemed unreal, even though just a little while earlier they were in the full throws of fucking. That little smile she gave calmed him down somewhat. This was still Amy, after all. He trusted her more than anybody (except for maybe his mom) and therefore there was no reason to be scared.

Amy looked over at Jake. She was still somewhat processing the fact that she was naked, in his bed. She was still somewhat processing the fact that they had just had sex. Sex with Jake. Who would have thought? The same Jake who ate gummy bears for breakfast and had teased her about her sex life for years was surprisingly… caring in bed. Damn, she could not get over just how good he was. And though she had liked him for a while, she still had a hard time admitting it fully to herself. That when she looked up from her desk to stare into his caramel-colored eyes, she always lost her breath for a second. That she would always stare a little too long at his hands when he filled out paperwork, because, oh shit, Jake’s hands were adorable. And she knew that underneath all of his immaturity and flaws, was a genuinly good man. 

Somehow, they would make this work.


End file.
